1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable spotlights and more particularly to handheld spotlight assemblies conformed for electrical excitation from an automotive electrical circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spotlights of various configurations, beam shape and power have been known in the past. In the recent past various handheld spotlights conformed for use by the driver of an automobile have acquired public acceptance, particularly for the convenience such spotlights provide in emergency situations. Being primarily functional only in such emergencies this last group of spotlights justifies only limited production cost while demanding ruggedness to survive long periods of inattention and maintenance convenience. These constraints are best achieved by simple assemblies judiciously designed for optimum function.
In the interest of the foregoing functional simplicity the use of sealed beam lamps of the type found in the automobile has been favored and the hand-held spotlight must, therefore, conveniently accept the installation thereof. Moreover, once installed, protection of the sealed beam lamp against shock and impact becomes a significant consideration in the structure of the spotlight.